Fool Me Once Shame On Me, Fool Me Twice Shame On You
by CryingMarionette
Summary: Yomi is not happy with Kurama going with Yusuke's tournament idea, it's another betrayal in the goat's eyes, this time he was expecting it though. Kurama will not get away unpunished this time.


Fool Me Once Shame On Me, Fool Me Twice Shame On You

Frantic hands search under the guise of calmness, eyes of emerald flickering about worriedly. He shouldn't be here, absolutely should have left with the others, but something is missing and he is unwilling to leave it behind.

"Going somewhere, Kurama?" The demon possessed boy only manages to keep his heartbeat steady because he had grown accustomed to walking on eggshells during his stay here, learning to train his body movements in a whole new way so he can remain a mystery to those around him.

"Seeing as the situation has changed I didn't think I was further needed," It's pleasant as if they are two civil people having a normal conversation, but the tense air won't let him be fooled nor would his knowledge of this particular guest.

"You haven't changed a bit," Kurama could say the same thing of the man, always loving the sound of his own voice, "though this time I was prepared."

A jolt of rage bolts through the redhead at what his old comrade is implying and he goes to turn to face the other but stops himself short, his senses coming back to him quickly, he is in the lord's court; he will play it out the other's way.

"What is it that you want?" He takes in a calming breath, not wanting the other to know he is riled up, but it's too late for that, much too late.

"I'm shocked you would have to ask," Entirely too sudden the demon is too close; it's a struggle not to tense up. "I want what I've always wanted," A hand drops onto his shoulder, he knows exactly the meaning behind it, this time he cannot control the shudder that rips through his body, it makes Yomi smirk.

"I think you are deluding yourself," the boy starts, trying to convince the other that he is just experiencing some form of nostalgia, keeping his cunning nature strong, " You want who I used to be, I am not Yoko anymore."

"You're wrong; everyone whispers about your beauty, with eyes of the purest emerald and hair like flowing blood," It's a hot whisper in his ear, the hand that was once on the teens shoulder moves down to feel at the tips of crimson hair as if to emphasis his words, "I can no longer imagine you any other way."

"If I refuse?" Still a conversation, all is calm for now, the longer he can keep the words going, the more time he has to think.

"I have something precious to you, don't you want it back?"

"Have you forgotten that I am a thief?" Kurama has to remind himself to keep placid, the last comment of his a little more snappy than he wanted, though the deep chuckle that resounds about the room really grates his nerves.

"How could I forget?" It's rhetorical," Though I think I also remember all your tricks, try to take it back." The teen is stuck and as much as he tries to hold it back, he can feel the fear starting to nip at him. "You can struggle if you want," it's a hushed challenge said upon the fox's sensitive throat and as if he was waiting for permission, Kurama bolts.

The redhead crosses his arms over his face as he jumps out the window at the perfect angle to land on the balcony below, over and over has he went over his escape plan when he had first appeared here, just in case, the balcony exploding before him reaching it was not a part of that strategy. Kurama closes his eyes to block out the dust, though it fills his lungs, and he is pelted with rock and cement as he goes through the mess. Quickly the fox has to think, the ground coming towards him too swiftly and without the balcony in between there is too much of a distance, if he doesn't do something now there will be serious damage done to his human body. Reluctantly he reaches out to grab a ledge, with a sickening pop and intense pain his fingers slacken and hardly slowing down he continues to plummet to the earth below, he painfully lands into a roll hoping to make the least stress on his body as possible.

There is no time to rest or lick his wounds, getting to his feet and gripping his dislocated shoulder with a hiss, he must make it out of the city where there are trees and grass, and hope.

"Get it out of your system?" Before he can run he takes notice of Yomi casually leaning against the building, it is obvious that this is futile, yet too much is at stake to quit. He tries to escape, but he is soon pressed against that same wall the goat was just leaning on.

When hands run delicately over his face he shivers, preventing himself from scrunching up his face childishly to prevent the blind man from seeing him with his fingers tips, though he can't withhold biting the other when those digits run over his lips. Yomi snarls and pulls his hand back, Kurama only growls, then the demon lord laughs, the sound only putting his victim more on edge. "Acting like a cornered animal already?"

The human finds with distaste that it is true and further more in front of the man before him there is nothing else he can do, not now at least, not now even though he tries to build his energy up.

"Are you trying to transform, Kurama? Don't waste your energy, you've already used that trick too recently, and besides it will do you no good." Begrudgingly the redhead acknowledges the demon speaks the truth.

That hand is back at his face and slowly, so very slowly, hopeful that the other won't notice Kurama reaches up for his hair, it's a mistake. His mobile hand is violently slammed into the wall behind him, with enough force that if he were a normal human it would have broken the bone, then the hand on his face is squeezing at his jaw till despite his struggles his lips part and the entrance is swiftly filled with the demon's tongue. Viciously the fox struggles, wishing that the grip on his cheeks will loosen just a little so he can bite the vile muscle that is intruding his mouth off, exploring his virgin caverns like a pioneer mapping out the place, he doesn't get the chance though. When the demon pulls back the redhead is left panting, wishing the other could see so he could recoil from the fierce glare he is giving him, his only defense for the moment.

"What a sweet mouth you have," Yomi purrs, kissing the side of his swollen lips in a too gentle manner compared to the earlier roughness, before finally releasing his jaw, "I'm sure the rest of you will be just as tasty."

"Are you going to rape me or eat me?" Kurama snaps, the fox hates that chuckle, absolutely loathes it.

"As much as I love that cool aura you wear about, there is nothing like your hot rage," the demon's hand slides from his cheek to his throat, then further down. "Would you prefer to do this on a bed?"

"I would prefer another bedmate," the trapped fox bites out and soon learns it's a mistake when his crimson locks are fisted and used to ram the back of his head into the wall behind him, Yomi snarling in his anger, and though he was silent the first time he can't hold back a yelp when the abuse is repeated.

"You should learn to hold your tongue; any demon would give their own life to be in your position right now," the goat's anger still isn't abided, but his irate words bring forth Kurama's own mocking laughter even through the pain. "Have you gone mad kitsune?"

"Not at all, enlightened actually of how pathetic you still ar-" the redhead is cut off by another vicious ram into the wall, but he continues on, " so strong now, but you still pine after my attention like a human school girl." One would be mad to mock their attacker but for the fox it is his only defense with no help from Yoko, he will not take this sitting down if he cannot prevent it.

Yomi rips at the clothes before him, finished with talking he's gonna act, going to bring that proud fox down a peg or two. Blindly every piece of new flesh is felt up, soft under his fingertips and sweet to his nose, he can't help but taste that luscious chest, running his tongue over the pale skin. The little gasp above him is exquisite when he finds a nipple with his tongue; he spoils it accordingly with his mouth.

With one arm rendered useless and the other pinned Kurama submits to the goat's ministration, biding his time for just a chance, any chance.

The redhead can feel the sharp tips of the demon lord's horns nick his flesh, yet that is nothing to what his tongue and fingers are doing, slowly tearing apart his protective shield with skill, it's too easy with this innocent body; every stroke to him much more intense.

"You seem much more compliant now, was all your struggles just for show?" Yomi muses out loud, any retort his unwilling partner would have made was cut off by a small gasp leaving those petal lips when a knee forces its way between his legs and presses at his clothed member. The kitsune has had hundreds more bed partners than the goat, has decades more experience, but in this body he is just an untouched virgin which is too easy to manipulate. "This could be very pleasurable to us both, if you submit willingly."

"I would more enjoy the pain and humiliation of rape than to submit to you," the teen's words are pure acid that, even through his panted breaths, would rip through any weaker demon's flesh with stunning capability, it only strengthens Yomi's resolve and makes him all the more turned on.

The shiver is unstoppable, shaking from the top of Kurama's spine to his tailbone when the goat's free hand trails down his chest, past his stomach, to rest on the fastening of his pants, but he doesn't protest, not yet. Human clothes are an enigma to the demon so he doesn't waste too much time on it and just jerks the pants open, jarring his victim's body in the process; he distracts the boy though with lips on that pale, slender throat. It's not till that large hand slips into the jeans to grasp his half hard erection that Kurama snaps, as much as his rational side demands him to keep calm he cannot stop twisting, struggling, or snapping pearly white teeth at the goat, his rage scooting over for unadulterated panic. No matter how much the teen tries to fight it though, there is no getting away.

More than frustrating Yomi finds his old comrade's fighting amusing and continues his menstruations, petting the smaller's cock into full hardness and continuing still till the struggles die down and quiet moans and hips thrusting forward replace them. Then he lets go of the other male's member and also releases the wrist he has trapped for so long to liberate his own hardness.

Kurama doesn't remember when his eyes had closed or how his mind had got muddled so quickly that it takes him a moment to realize that his captured arm is now free, but he quickly regains his senses with the strong scent of the other man's musk, he jerks forward only to be slammed back into the wall by his shoulders, he glares at the demon as if he could see it.

"If you beg, I will prepare you," Yomi huskily growls while grinding his erection against the hot one below him, resting his forehead on the others so with each word his lips are caressing the plump ones below his. It's getting hard for him to hold back, his need aching to be buried deep in the boy's tight heat, his hands roam down and around the teen to grasp firm ass. "This weak human body will probably break otherwise."

"Your concern moves me."

"You act tough but your heart sounds as if it's about to flee from your chest and your body trembles under my touch," the goat tells him, fingers sneaking in between pristine cheeks to press at the virgin opening there, "it's time to give up, submit yourself to me."

"Y-Yomi please... Don't touch me!" The boy's voice grows fierce, and the demon jumps just out of reach only fast enough to avoid getting shredded by Kurama's rose whip. Though the fox tries to run he doesn't get as far as two steps, after pulling up his pants, until he is brought down to the ground with a strong kick to the back of his knees, then before he can even think of getting up his face is pressed into the concrete below him by his long locks, his ass shamefully stuck in the air.

"You test my patients, Kurama." The fox yelps and squirms when his dislocated arm is jerked back along with his uninjured one, they are tied almost unbearably tight to each other with Yomi's sash. "I was going to be gentle."

"Rape is rape, from a king who cannot find a willing whore."

"Then my unwilling whore you will be, Kurama, every time I seek you out I will throw a coin your way, enough to pay for a cheap escort," As cruel words leave the goat's mouth his even crueler hands rip down the teens pants for the second time, Kurama can hardly breathe with his face so fully pressed down onto the cement of the courtyard, much less struggle as he is shamed. "I will teach you a whore needs no pride."

The fox fears that maybe he has pushed the other too much, but there is nothing he can do about it now, and if he could go back he would have not done it differently. He rather fight and face consequences than fall to another's will with ease.

Yomi releases the fine, red locks that were in his hold to grab his ass instead, both his hands spreading the cheeks to reveal the tight, pink entrance between them. If there was ever a time that the goat wished he could see this would be the time, because he is sure Kurama made for a delicious sight right now. He runs his thumb over the puckered entrance, his victim squirms and clenches, the demon can hear his heart hammer so hard in that delicate human chest that he slightly fears it will explode, but puts it to the back of his mind as he presses at the passage testing it's resistance making the redhead struggles more fiercely, even going so far as to kick back at the demon lord, but he isn't going anywhere.

His weak human body is near its breaking point, pleading words hardly held at the back of his throat, futilely he tries to distract himself, turning his face to let emerald eyes roam, looking for something- anything to get his mind off _this._ Finally, _finally_, it works, but in the most unsettling way, for what catches his eye is far from what he hoped, his cheeks turn as florid as his hair under the gaze of those watching beyond the windows of the buildings surrounding them, he directs his coldest glare to those witnessing his shame, enjoying it, he burns his hate into their disgusting flesh with those eyes, then with an undignified squawk that look is wiped from his face; those eyes lose their sharp edge, growing wide and round like saucers, as something hot and wet flicks over his entrance, his face red for a whole new reason as the moist muscle repeats the action.

Green orbs hide behind his clench lids, no longer able to stare at his spectators as they laugh and leer at his humiliation and touch themselves to his assault.

"Y-you're sick!" The fox cries out as he again tries to flee, though there is no escape from Yomi's hold or his devious tongue, he continues to lap at the boy casually and sometimes press at the stubborn pucker, one hand moving to grasp the fox's hip to better hold him still while the other keeps its place, kneading a firm cheek. "Sick."

"You continue to overlook my kindness, you should appreciate this for no other would do it for a whore," Kurama flinches at his new title and finally with all the shame in place his human fear overthrows his demon pride.

"Please Yomi-sama, have mercy," It is a low whisper so that only the demon lord may hear. "Do not do this."

"_This_ is going to happen Kurama, no matter how much you fight, deceive, or beg," the breath leaves the redhead in a silent whoosh when he is deftly entered by a finger, squirming at the new, uncomfortable sensation and feeling all the more low and ashamed.

"Then not here," he pleads, if he cannot get away from this act than at least he might be able to get away from the witnesses.

"For your attitude we will do it here, with everyone watching," Yomi tells him firmly and he yelps when another finger enters almost harshly into his slick entrance, "they will witness as I take what is mine and how much you enjoy being taken by me."

"Fuck!" the redhead cries out when the fingers in him start to cruelly stretch him by scissoring and curling inside, not looking to pleasure the younger male, just trying to quickly widen him for something larger, Yomi starting to lose his restraint.

"Such crude language, Kurama," the goat mocks, though by this point his voice has lost its calm edge to his excitement, his breaths coming out in pants and hardness pressed against his victims thigh.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole," the fox growls out in a sudden burst of anger, he is quickly made docile again with a keening whine when a third finger is viciously thrust into him beside the other two violating him, pressing his face into the cement below; the harsh scraping against nose and cheeks a pathetic attempt at distraction against the pain from behind and the eyes around. "Yomi, if you have any-" Kurama breaks off with a hiss of pain, but tries to regain his standing, "have any respect left f-for me," his voice cracks under the pain and humiliation, "you will preserve m-my dignity."

"My sweet, naive Kurama," The goat pauses as he jabs his fingers in more deeply, savagely," I lost respect for you a long time ago." The fingers are fiercely ripped out of him with those cruel words, but he knows that he isn't free yet; something much more dangerous is coming.

"No! You fucking bastard!" He kicks and screams, when he feels the goat's member against him, tries to roll away, but none of that works, "You sick asshole! Let me go! Please! Let me go, Inari please… mercy."

"Shh, I'm being very gentle," Yomi soothes in a volume no one else can hear, massaging his back as he presses into the panicked, demon-possessed teen, "just relax."

"Please Yomi, no more!" It's a hushed cry followed by a whine as the demon keeps pushing into him, slowly splitting him apart. It feels as if he's being torn in two, not having enough preparation or lubrication for the large member, he's being ripped, and there's nothing he can do about it- the yanking against the bonds by his one good hand only chaffing his wrists and his legs never connecting when he tries to kick back. "I'll kill you! I will kill you!"

"Isn't that what got you in this situation in the first place?" Yomi leans forward to whisper in his ear, teasing the lobe with his teeth as he continues to slowly push forward into the tight heat that is Kurama.

"No," the redhead finally huffs out, with as much malice as he can in his pain, when the demon is fully seated in him, tears cascading down his red cheeks no matter how much he tries to suppress them, "failing has got me here."

Yomi must not have found the comeback amusing because he pulls back out swiftly only to brutally enter that tight hole again, his earlier "gentleness" gone, Kurama cannot stop the scream that follows but he does muffle it by biting his bottom lip, biting till metallic juice stains his taste buds as the vicious action is repeated again and again till he fears his human body will never heal.

As much as logic tells him to relax the fox can't, his body constantly tries to evict the invader, only making the intrusion that much more unbearable.

The goat uses soft tresses and the boy's hip to leverage his fast, merciless pace. He cannot see the boy, but that doesn't mean he isn't fully enjoying him, he takes in all the sensations, sounds, and smells from the one below him; feels that gripping heat try to push him out as he tears through it, hears the boy's muffled cries as he tries to hold on to the last strands of his dignity, smells the blood that drips down his thighs and the salty tears that are almost sweeter

than the ecstasy being done to his cock, never has he witnessed the fox cry- never has he felt this good.

"Ask for my pleasure and I will give it to you," Yomi tells him between pants and grunts without even considering slowing his pace, he still has not had enough of humiliating the one below him, too high on his power trip to stop now, "Tell me you want me to make you come."

Kurama doesn't respond. The boy has already shown enough disgrace by begging for mercy and by being taken, he will not further his shame by getting off while being raped, he rather the pain to such horrible pleasure.

When the lord realizes he is being ignored he pushes the boy forward off his large, bloody cock, the redhead whining as his cheek and forehead scrape against the cement. He is then pulled back on his knees his naked back pressed against the goats clothed chest, neck pulled taunt so it's helpless against the feisty nips and hard sucks placed upon it.

"Beg me to please you with my cock and I will show you mercy," Yomi tells the boy, nibbling almost gently at his earlobe.

"Fuck your mercy," Kurama's demon tongue comes back though he flinches at his own voice, what was supposed to come out as strong, callous words instead came out as bunch of weak whimpers of talk, but the content is clear.

"If that's how you want it, fox." The redhead shudders at that deep calm voice then whines when those teeth stop teasing and instead bite down hard before he whispers darkly in that sore ear, "You can't hear it, how they encourage me to fuck you harder, crueler, as they stroke their wet dicks, maybe since I cannot please you, they can."

Kurama wasn't expecting the threat, though at this moment he doesn't know what he expected. He mind is too muddled with pain, shame, and fear to tell if the other is sincere or not and though he tries he can't think clearly enough to distinguish which would be more humiliating, but what he knows without a thought is which will be more painful so he does the only thing he can, he submits.

"Please, Yomi," though he cannot suppress his tears, a weak side effect from being human now, he can keep his voice from shaking; it is quiet," give me pleasure."

"Sweet Kurama, I know you can do better than that," the demon lord reproaches him coolly while intimidating him with his big cock, sliding it between the boy's blood soaked mounds, brushing passed his torn entrance every stroke. "You begged so well earlier."

"That got me nowhere!" Kurama growls only to freeze in apprehension on the last word, his emotions are split like never before, his human side wanting to cower but his demon side raging to fight a battle he can't win, he is frightened and angry at the same time. "Please, fuck me, my lord."

"Closer."

"Damn it, Yomi, please!" the boy sobs at the other's cruelty, it's slowly breaking him down no matter how much he tries to deny it, "Do whatever you w-want, rape me, p-pleasure me, anything! Just... please only you, just you."

It was not what the demon lord asked for, but it excites him just the same, maybe even more. Releasing red locks to instead grab the teen's chin he pulls Kurama's face towards his to steal those lips in a passionate kiss, tasting blood on the boy's tongue he drinks in the flavor like it's the sweetest of wines. Every whine and mewl the redhead makes is swallowed by the goat as his free hand gently explores the body pressed back against his, finding and stroking the other's manhood into a slowly growing hardness before entering that tight body again in which the other lets out a wail that he swallows, only then does he release those swollen, bloody lips.

"Move for me, Kurama," Yomi whispers huskily in his ears as if they were lovers instead of victim and rapist and inside a room instead of putting on a show in the courtyard.

"You're cruel," the boy answers and yet he does what he is told because he is much too tired to fight anymore and much too scared of Yomi's worsening threats.

"That's it," the lord encourages as the redhead slowly bounces upon that merciless cock though his thighs ache and knees cry out in protest at the weight put on them, "just like that."

The goat forces the boy to rest his head on his strong shoulder so that his crimson hair is cascading like a waterfall of blood down the lord's back and he knows that he is much more on display now to those perverted eyes than he was before, his pale flesh expanded and naked under their gaze with his unwillingly hard cock the main attraction, it tears more than his demon pride, it rips at his human soul; he looks up at the sky and cries hoping that at least at this angle they will not capture his tears, that may be the only thing between him and Yomi.

The fox cannot please the other long with his uncertain pace, so again the position is changing though instead of becoming more concealed it is even more open and violating, he is grabbed under the knees and spread open so the lord can thrust up into him much faster, though so much more bearable than his earlier assault, the only good thing coming from this position for Kurama is that the hand once fondling him is no longer on his achy hard on, but the movements the goat makes are not like the ones before, mindlessly shoving into his body, no, Yomi is searching for something and it doesn't take him long to find it.

"Ah!" The delighted cry escapes petal lips when that large cock rubs the perfect spot within the boy, making him arch his back. He is able to muffle another cry when it rubs there again, though it continues on, Yomi not just torturing him with pain now, but with sweet pleasure as he continuously hits Kurama's prostate.

"You are clenching so hard around me, Kurama," the goat groans into the space between throat and shoulder, giving it a slightly playful nip, "imagine if you had submitted earlier." He doesn't, he doesn't think of anything but the humiliation and the pain, along with the building pleasure that joins it as he clenches his hands into fists and wishes he could just cover his ears so he wouldn't have to hear that condescending voice anymore. "I would have pampered you."

_Don't say that while raping me!_ He wants to thrash and rage, he wants to scream and cry, but he doesn't, he keeps his mouth shut because if he opens it he might just moan out instead.

"I would have been gentle," The lord keeps whispering sweet nothings in his victim's ear through his quite pants, growing more fervent in his movements as if he were imagining such things happening now, "I would have teased you till you needed to take me in, preparing this tight heat slowly till you begged for my cock." Kurama's cock twitches at the words expectantly, he tries to belittle himself but the heat in the pit of his stomach is too distracting. "You would have writhe in pleasure under me."

"I would have been sick!" He manages to bite out, but it is bittersweet for a desperate moan follows the insult, Yomi chuckles at that and it makes the fox want to die, but if he died on the goat's dick it would be the only thing more humiliating than walking away with his pride ruined.

A grunt is forced from the redhead when he is suddenly thrown on his back, squashing and scraping his bound arms, arching up off the ground in pain before he hisses out when he is again roughly entered. His legs crudely thrown over hard shoulders.

His breath mingles with that of the goat whose face is now only inches from his own, he glares up at that handsome face as if it would have an effect, it doesn't, those lips smash down on his bleeding ones. The kiss is more teeth than tongue, Kurama biting and Yomi responding equally to it. They are both struggling for breath when the ordeal is over, though the demon lord had not faltered in his relentless pace once.

The goat can't get enough of tasting his fox, his blood and his skin, next he is licking up his tears, leaving streaks of red as he laps up the salty liquid with his injured tongue, ignoring the redhead's disgust as he cringes and tries to lean away, those tears are sweeter than any candy.

"Cry more for me," Yomi whispers huskily against his wet cheek and it's enough to drive that fighting spirit into him, he lunges at his rapist's jugular, a hand tangles into the mass of red hair and the demon tsks at the sad attempt, the other hand reaching down to grab the human's cock.

"Mmn." Kurama bites down a moan, he can take this, this mix of torture and pleasure and overall the humiliation, he keeps his tears in check just not to please the other. This is nothing. Nothing at all.

If he were anyone else these thoughts could be a sign of going mad, but he is just regaining his confidence, because he can sense the change of pace, hear the desperate need grow in the goats breathing, feel the hands grasp at him more tightly – Yomi is gonna come, but he isn't.

He could, he is so close he could explode right now, but he won't.

His injuries will heal, his humiliation will be wiped from the world with the blood of those who witnessed it, and these memories will just be added to his vast wisdom, but Yomi will always know that he still can't have the one thing he had wanted, not truly and completely, the elusive fox.

That hand brings him waves of pleasure, the cock inside him intensifying it to a point of unbearable empyrean, but he holds himself back, forces himself to push the pleasure back… and then he feels the hot liquid filling him further than Yomi's cock could and it's sickening, yet it's victory.

It's not till the goat has calmed that he notices it as well, he doesn't say anything, but his face says it all, his continued roughness screams it. Kurama is again manhandled onto his stomach so his bounds can be roughly undone. Then Yomi is standing up and leaving him, quickly, despite the pain, the boy is also quick to his feet unwilling to keep such a pitiful position in front of the audience. The teen thinks this is the end of it, but he's wrong..

"I forgot," the lord turns back to face him with a cruel smirk, "the fare for my whore's service."

Kuronue's pendant clinks sadly on the ground before the redhead's feet.

"I can't wait to see you at the tournament, Kurama."


End file.
